Flaming Moon, Shimmering Sun
by KoiPoi45
Summary: *BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS* What would have happened if The Volturi didn't give Carlisle a chance to talk on behalf of Renesmee? Well this story takes place in present time, a few years after The Cullen's sacraficed their lives for her on that dreadful night


**Note from the author: **

_Hi everybody! I really hope you enjoy this story; **it does have spoilers to Breaking Dawn**!!! Please don't yell at me if you didn't read this, you are forewarned. Did you ever wonder what would have happened if The Volturi didn't give Carlisle a chance to talk on behalf of Renesmee? Or if Bella's shield snapped when Alec's mist was floating just outside the bubble? Or Jane's power was too strong for Bella's shield to handle? Well this story takes place in present time, a few years after The Cullen's died on that dreadful night. Thankfully, Renesmee and Jacob made it out alive but Alice and Jasper demanded to help their family when they all finally caught up in Rio. Now the only reminisce of the Cullen's is Renesmee, but no one, not even the Volturi themselves knew that she escaped on a russet colored wolf. Once Renesmee has grown (and is now called Vanessa Wolfe, remember anyone?) she and Jake have finally settled down in the rainy town in Oregon called West Linn. There's the background story~ See if you can figure out the rest, it shouldn't be too hard xD! Please R&R and no flaming, please! I am only in Middle School so if I don't have an adequate vocabulary, keep this in mind. Thanks again, and enjoy._

_*~*~*~*_

**.:Chapter 1: Leath Wolfe:.**

Taking my quivering hand, I traced it along the ancient walls of the cave. The words, although jumbled and etched in a lost language, made perfect sense to me. It was so odd, the sense of recollection that was swirling around in my own personal little world, like I knew what was going on and had once lived this before, like I knew that this wasn't a dream. But this wasn't your normal, fantasizing dream, it was hazy and had a dream like quality and still very real.

An annoying keening made my eye-lids snap open. I sat up vertically in my bed, vertigo colliding with me. Sighing, I whacked my alarm clock with impatience. What was this, the third, fourth…fifth time I've had this dream? Possibly six, maybe even seven times! My head whirled for a moment, a roar in my ears while I calmed down.

"Breakfast," My dad yelled up to me, just like everyday of my drab life. I shook my head crossly and flung myself over to the door in the floor. Grabbing the sturdy rope handle I tugged on the rusted hinges, a puff of dust that always seemed to find its way back to the exact same spot splashed in my face, making me cough noisily. I leaped down from the door to the smooth, wooden floor, skipping the ladder altogether and ran for the kitchen.

Twirling around my dad making his ritual meal: black coffee, a piece of buttered toast, and two Pop Tarts, I grabbed the closest thing that was breakfast related in the fridge. Yum, chocolate cake! Popping the deep brown colored wedge into the microwave, I watched the chocolate filling on the top bubble and spill over the rest of the cake, making a nice outer shell of creamy goodness. The room immediately became fragrant with a rich aroma of sweets. As I thought about my dream, well, really replayed it over and over in my head, my dad grunted something unintelligible. I bet I would have been able to hear it if I wasn't in a trace but suddenly something seemed wrong. The room was starting to smell like something was burning.

"Aw, dang!" I punched the little button on the microwave, swinging the door open into my anxious face. My cake sizzled, a billow of black smoke rose out of the heated box. The fire alarm beeped erratically, as my dad lumbered over to the counter to grab a towel. He waved it in the air, clearing the smoke away from the spot on the ceiling where it hung. A frown spread across my face when I saw my charred cake. My dad stared at me, expectantly; it was the same look I got when I was in trouble. I shook my head, "You wouldn't get it…" Before he could reply, I ran up the ladder and shoved open the latch to my room. I was going to be late for school anyway so I had a reason to hurry. I threw on my clothes in a flurry, realizing half way through brushing my teeth that my shirt was on backwards, and grabbed my backpack. I double check that I was presentable, my light brown hair falling down to my shoulders, curling slightly around the roots of my hair, and my favorite pair of 'formal' sweat bottoms where riding a little loose. I smiled, yup, presentable. "Bye Dad, have fun at work!" I managed to gasp when I ran out the door.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I threw my bloated bag into the back seat of my car. The rain poured in the background of my mind, I barely registered where I was actually. When I parked my car it took me a minute to put on a face, it wouldn't look any different to the people of West Linn, Oregon but my friends and family would sure notice. Yup, I've lived here in the Northwest for my entire life, I really don't understand why anyone would think this place is bad. 'It's so cold' some would say, 'The rain is constantly a pain' other's would counter but I'd always pull through for us Oregonians with, 'It's not Arctic cold' and 'No it's not, it really is soothing once you get used to it'.

I slammed my door on my white suburban, and noticed something odd in the parking lot. Three brand spanking new cars? Wow, that's…odd? I just couldn't place an emotion for the cars, they where so pristine, so sleek! See, this is a time when I wish I knew my cars. I heard the bell ring from the parking lot and I jumped with surprise. Rushing with my rain streaked hair lashing out behind me, I skidded into the door, slamming embarrassingly into the glass and leaving a smudge of drool on the window. I closed my eyes to hide my fury and walked calmly through the door, brushing my stained butt off. Thankfully only a few people where left in the hall ways that snickered at me. Now with a soggy squeak, I glided my way over to Drama One. My luck seemed to be holding with me today for a change, as I slipped through the door way. I clutched the back of the last seat in the theater and adjusted my loosely fitting shoes. Glancing sideways to double check that I wasn't being watched, I slid into the chair next to my best friend, Danni.

She hissed at me, "Did you just get here?" I gave her a pleading look. She nodded but her attention seemed oddly distracted.

"What are you staring at?" I demanded, normally she'd start blabbering on about a new book series or a new movie or something. I followed her gaze to the back of a males head. His hair was ginger, almost a russet color, it was mind blowing. He was sitting next to a shorter girl with long, coiling, brown hair.

She jabbed me in the side, "Him, he's one of the new kids that just showed up at school. Check out his sister next to him too!" Her voice was thick with implications, something I didn't quite understand until he turned around to stare at us. His eyes where bright and sparkling like a light shone inside his head and then filled his eyes. Staring at him for a few seconds seemed like forever. I covered up my eavesdropping by looking expectantly at the stage, as if I was deep into thought. Out of my peripheral vision I saw him lean into the short girl and, from the looks of it, whisper something in her ear. She turned to stare at us as well, her eyes sparkling just like his. I gasped, it was almost painful to stare at!

Danni was staring at me, with a crinkle in her eyes, "I dare you to ask him out!" She chuckled at my dumbfounded expression, "Close your mouth Sammie, your going to catch some flies." I lifted my numb hand up to my chin and closed my mouth, my teeth grinding together with effort to hold it there. She snorted, trying to hold back laughing her thunderous laugh while Ms. Native glided onto the stage.

Her clear voice chimed in the auditorium, "Welcome everyone!" She spied the two new students sitting in usual spots that aren't occupied –I swear she has this entire place mapped out in her memory, where everyone sat, who is who's friend, who chats, who doesn't…you get the picture- and she waved her hand once and bowed slightly, "Greetings friends, you must be Ella Wolfe and…uh, L-e-th, um, Leath is it?"

Leath stood, his stance so graceful and yet so naïve it was stunning, "Yes ma'am." He was wearing the coolest red sweater I had ever seen! I think I might have choked on my gum then, I had to work hard to swallow and reopen my air way. This was really unlike me! I never, never ever gush over guys like this. I'm being moronic, that's what's going on.

Ms. Native chuckled, "Yes, thank you Leath, how nice that you and you family moved down here." She brushed her hair back behind her ear, "Okay! Moving right along with our schedule…" I tuned her out almost inevitably, I was so consumed at watching this new kid it was almost stalker-ish.

Someone snapped their fingers at me, "Sam! Hurry, your lazy butt up. We're going to be late for AP EnviSci~" Danni sung.

Her mood was so light, I could see right through her, "Lemme guess, we have a class with…" I nodded over to Leath and Ella.

She patted my forehead, "Good, you're catching on! I thought I was going to have to spell it out…" I rolled my eyes, "Anywho, where going to meet their brother, er, well, rumor has it!" Her voice cracked at the end with excitement. I hoped up out of my seat, my clothes finally dry, and followed eagerly. We bounced up and down in the halls, watching all the faces that looked identical to ours as we waited for Mr. Hartman's class to get out. Danni started to nibble on the end of her pencil and I punched her in the side, "Ow!" She squeaked but took the hint and shoved the pencil back in her messy bun.

Danni was the cutest girl I'd ever met in my life, with the exception of a few, new people I'd met. She was average sized, about my height, and she continuously wearing her curly chocolate brown hair in a sloppy bun. Sometimes she was forgetful, and looses things easily which is why she likes the bun, so she can shove some pencils in it. She was really casual too, jeans everyday and a t-shirt, most likely symbolizing what fan-club she was a part of. I remember in middle-school we had this fad about some sort of book which name constantly escapes me. I just remember her bouncing around and acting like one of the characters…Alice! That's it, she wanted to be like Alice. Now what book series was that from? Grr, I know this…

I suddenly got jostled around while the late Environmental Science class shuffled out in frenzy. Mr. Hartman was at the board, scrawling some words in teal-ish blue pen when I finally got my stuff down at my long, double desk. Half of it flew off the right end of the table with my textbook and clattered to the floor. I moaned lazily and scooted over to pick it up. Before I could even bend down they appeared on my table. My hand froze, half extended when I recognized the crimson red sweater the person wore in front of me.

"Here," Was all he said, and walked to the front of the class with a single paper in his hand. I noticed that his stuff was stacked neatly in a pile on the empty chair next to me. Sucking in a breath I turned to look at Danni, she was blinking rapidly, I could tell she might cry. Was she that bitter? Did she officially hate me now because I get to…But my thoughts trailed off when I saw who she was sitting next to. This male was new, definitely! His midnight black hair was long and flowing like a mane except it was pulled back into a pony tail and lightly greased back, but just barely. The guy's skin was tan, either that or it was just genes. Maybe he was some sort of Indian. He turned his entire body over to me and I looked down, slightly discomfited. I wound my fingers together and then apart three times before I looked back up at him. His eyes where piercing black just like his hair, something that would make me scream out loud in a dark alley but they looked capable of having a soft side. This guy was just as cute as his brother! He nodded once and then turned back to the board where Mr. Hartman was finishing organizing himself.

What was that? Then I remembered who I was sitting next to. Duh, of course, they where exchanging secret info that no body could know but them.

"Settle class, we've got a couple of new students…um, Jammet? I'm terribly sorry if I'm not pronouncing your name right." He sighed, exhaustedly. Jammet?! What kind of name is that? Oh my word, this is too funny!

Jammet stood slowly, "Yes, you had it right." His voice was husky and he smiled a very toothy grin, it was almost wild, wolf like the way he beamed. Okay, can this day get any better? I shook my head, nope!

Mr. Hartman looked on the brink of snickering at the new student, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jammet. Our other student is," His finger scrolled down to the bottom, odd, shouldn't they be together if they are family? He grunted, "Um Leath?" A couple of snickers broke out in the room and Leath sighed standing the same way he had in Drama.

"Yes, sir," And he sat back down, his movements were so clean and graceful. He eyed me, I could tell in my peripheral vision, and then scowled at his brother who I could have sworn was chortling in whispers. I cocked my eyebrow but didn't say anything; I suddenly became more anxious because Jammet was laughing louder. His laugh made me want to start cracking up, not because he was funny, just because he seemed to brighten me up. Weird…

Mr. Hartman declared that we where going birding today, which would give me time to watch the two brothers. I smiled wickedly at that. Leath shifted uneasily in his seat, I bet I just looked uncanny to him. That thought made me stop smiling, hmm. It was sure something to think about.

As the class trailed out of the classroom's door, I mulled over everything that's happened. My first thought was that I think this is becoming more dream like by the second, probably. Let's go with that theory. Danni pinched my shoulder and I jumped, turning to rat her out for doing that but she stared innocently ahead. I realized I almost walked right into David Bagley, the biggest nerd in the school. He wore his hair cropped short and his round glasses where constantly sliding down his round nose. This kid sort of reminded me of the guy, Steve Urkel from Family Matters. Yes, exactly like him, except without the accent. He was sort of sweet when you get to know him, but for now let's just file him under nerd.

I whispered thanks to Danni, and watched as Mr. Hartman handed out some supplies. We where doing partner work today, yes! But quickly when everyone got excited Mr. Hartman grunted, "But you have to choose someone of the opposite gender!" He smiled like he'd just saved the world. I wanted to get down on my knees and scream to the heavens, no! My face fell as I looked to Danni; her face was a mirror, reflecting my expression in her wide navy blue eyes. Everyone scattered and rearrange except for us and two other people standing next to us. I didn't even bother looking over to see who it was,

"Hi," A husky voice echoed louder then any other noise in the crowd. Danni and I turned in unison, looking at the source of the sound. The two brothers stood a couple of inches away, staring at us. Ugh, this could be worse then knowing I had to pair up with a guy but…this?! Do I just have bad Karma because I burnt the cake this morning?

Danni spoke up beside me, "Hello, would you be my partner?" Surprisingly, probably to both of us, her voice was even.

Jammet nodded, "Okay!" His signature smile flashed across his face, he was too easy to get used to. But his brother was standing motionlessly behind him, keeping silent, hiding. Wait a second, I compared the two boys who where supposedly brothers. Leath was so pale with a hint of blush in his cheeks; it was too much so I hopped over to Jammet. His skin was dark brown, russet with that same hint of blush on his cheeks. They couldn't be brothers, could they?

Leath smiled at me, "So I guess that means you're my partner." I nodded mutely, and his face fell a little. Why was that? Jammet loped over to Danni's side and I walked calmly over to Leath's side. Danni was starting up a conversation, just like she always did with anyone, but these where questions that everyone wanted to know.

"So Jammet, do you like Oregon?" She began cautiously. I knew how she felt, not wanting to be nosy but still your curiosity was hard to smother at the same time, such a dilemma sometimes.

He chuckled; not at all ruffled by her assumption that he was over protective or something, "Sure! I love the rain; it was like I was meant to be here." Jammet snorted and looked at Leath who had his hand over his face.

"Oh, that's nice. Where did you live before, somewhere rainy?" Danni searched for more information. I could see people scooting forward to hear his answer; I guess we're not the only one's who've noticed.

Suddenly deep into thought, he answered huskily, "Um, yes. I, well, my family used to live in Forks, Washington. I didn't live there per say, but my grandparents did." He suddenly looked extremely depressed, nice going Danni!

"Did?" She echoed, rudely. Couldn't she tell he was in pain talking about this? I wanted to tug on her hair and yell at her.

He nodded but Leath answered to my surprise, "Yes, our grandparent's, well all our family except for my father and mother died there at an unfair age, when our mother was…young." I looked up at him; he was looking away into the trees probably remembering some horrid memory. Mr. Hartman came around and handed Leath a pair of binoculars and me a sheet of paper.

I heard Danni whisper, "How?" God Danni just shut up already! I want to know just as bad here but you're not being a very gracious host. We're supposed to be setting an example for our school! Oh and what did we qualify for them, nosy stalker people?

But my ear strained to hear Jammet's sigh, "A fire, it raged through their house and tore through the forest one of the worst house fire's they'd ever seen!" He smiled a tiny, half-hearted smile. They lost their entire family…to a fire? I felt like crying now, those poor people! No wonder they all seem sort of awkward here, it's probably the rain that makes them remember.

"Get to work," Mr. Hartman pointed to us when he walked past. I sighed reluctantly and trailed slowly behind Leath. He moved so swiftly I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Really, we're in no hurry Leath." I gasped, trying to make him slow down. But he kept walking; in fact I would have sworn that he sped up! Once we where in the confines of the forest, he put on the brakes and wadded into the ferns. I stared at him in disbelief, "Leath, can we go back in there? I really don't think…" My head turned back around to the clump of kids Danni was with. She was flirting with Jammet alright, course she was. I waved to get her attention, her head boding up and down to see me. She gazed at me with a confused look, or that's what it looked like from here. I shrugged and followed my partner deeper into the woods. My eyes began to wander around, a smile spreading across my face. I love the forest, it's my home. After a moment I found him, staring up at a huge birch tree. Its leaves rustled in the wind, the sent of wet wood was thick in the air.

Nodding to the tree he whispered, "Vaux's Swift," And he pulled the binoculars close to his eyes. I squinted into the trees, and my ears strained to hear its call. Nothing, not a whisper. He beamed at me; his bronze eyes glittered and danced. I casually put my hand on the tree so that I wouldn't fall over.

"I don't see anything, or hear anything." My voice was a tiny bit rasping and I cleared my throat. His face fell a little, he handed me the glasses delicately. Smirking a little I put them up to my eyes. Way up on the highest branch of the birch tree, the petite bird was flying madly around in circles. I grumbled and removed the binoculars, about to make a smart comment but he had up and vanished, he was gone. Frowning I yelled, "If you think this is some kind of funny joke then…" But I trailed off quietly, my eyes becoming wide.

The echo of thousands of earsplitting screams roared through the forest outside of the school. Abruptly every signal one of them cut off in a gurgling that was almost harmonious because of the magnitude of people. I walked slowly back through the trail that Leath and I had created in the ferns. My fingers weaved through the tendrils of ivy threatening to take over the forest. My entire frame shook when I stepped out into the blinding sunlight.

((For Bio's and Backgrounds go to my page! For more chapter's click on the Review button~ xD Hope you like it so far!))


End file.
